fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Coconut Mall Party
}} is a new game for the S.T.Y.L.U.S. It features the new expanded Coconut Mall. It is a non-editable C.I.A. Station, Inc. Game. It will release in Late-Summer 2009. in U.S. = = Mario and Luigi come to the new Coconut Mall after the 7-Year remodel. At the Grand Re-Opening Bowser is tearing it down to build Koopa Troopa Stadium, a battling arena that he plans to use to defeat Mario. The Luma that Mario used for his Space adventures in Super Mario Galaxy comes to Mario and enters him once more. Rosalina comes to Mario and explains that he can use the Star Karma to restore parts of the Mall. All he has to do is collect it at the parts of the mall. She repairs the mall temporarily and leaves. With that in mind, Mario and Co. set off on a new Mario Party: the ! = = *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Dry Bones *Boo *Blooper *Yoshi *Birdo *Toad *Toadette *Funky Kong (NEW!) *Baby Mario (NEW!) *Shaggy (NEW!) *Jimmy Neutron (NEW!) = = The game's areas go like this: Beat #1, unlock #2, beat #2, unlock #3, etc. #Coconut Mall Main #Coco Burger Diner #Coconut Mall Lobby #Parking Lot #Coco Fashions #Coconut Theatre #Coco Candy #Coconut Hockey Arena #Coconut Swimming Pool #Coconut Tennis Courts #Coco Sporty #Coconut Mall Exit #Koopa Troopa Stadium (Final Level) #Coconut Mall (All areas except Koopa Troopa Stadium combined) :#Parking Lot :#Coconut Mall Lobby :#Coconut Mall Main :#Coco Burger Diner :#Coco Fashions :#Coco Sporty :#Coco Candy :#Coconut Theatre :#Coconut Hockey Arena :#Coconut Swimming Pool :#Coconut Tennis Courts :#Coconut Mall Exit = = Coconuts replace orbs! There are 14 default ones, and 15 secret ones. *Triple Dice *Double Dice *Slow Dice *Speed Dice *Chain Chomp *Star *Ztar *Bitsize *Kamek *Lakitu *Shy Guy *Banana *Cellphone *Marshmallow *Quad Dice - Unlock Area 4 *Quint Dice - Unlock Area 5 *Pink Boo - Play as Luigi 10 times *Rich - Play as Peach and Daisy twice each *Meteor - Play as Mario 10 times *Leaf - Play as Blooper and Waluigi three times *Crown - Play as Dry Bones at Coconut Theatre and win 2nd place *Cheater - Play as all characters *Speedy - Play at all areas *Fly Guy - Use Shy Guy Coconut 7 times *Bandit - Encounter a Bandit at Parking Lot *Tackle - Play as Boo 4 times *Bone - Play as Dry Bones 20 times *Flashlight - Play as Boo 20 times *Bomb-Omb - Play as Toad 3 times = = ...are now called Coconuts. (see above ↑) ...are now blue coins. ...are now gold coins. = = There will be at least 70 Mini Games. *Chain Chomp Chore *Cheep Cheep Charcoal *Pop Bottle Praise *In Icy Territory *Gymnastic Grave *Mint Mix-Up *Ice Cream Screams *Volatile Veggies *Around the Globe in 2 Minutes *Duck! *Wrestle Out of the Plane *Pin in the Fire *Jump, Kick, Punch, Duck, Kick, Duck, Punch... *Jumping the Gun *Hockey Horror *Rugby Roundhouse *Cavern Crazies *Marshmallow Mayhem *Kart Kraziness *Motor Madness *If You Can't Take the EXTREME Heat... *This is Mario, How Can I Help You... *Robo Fun *How To Save A Life (Before the other team) *Designers Corner *Peril Praising *Dodgeball *Bob-Omb Brawl *Plumbers in the Outfield *Penny Pain *Psychic Showdown *Inflate and Barrel *Matrix Madness *Don't Wake Up The Sleeping... *Remind Me Again *Picture Perfect *Dusty Desert *Hectic Home *Flower Power Shower *Snowball Fight *Leave it to Mario *How Low Can You Go *Vines of Flames *Multi Dances *Running For Rosalina *Hide and Go Die *Extreme Enclosing *Shy Guy Tag *Fly Guy Football *Mace Guy Dodgeball *When Bowser Comes Marching Home Again *Lasso Liability *The Evil Of The Community *Wake Me Up Before You DIE! *Snowstorm Surrender *Dancing In WonderDOOM! *Typewriter Trouble *Wrangling Bells *Meteors A-Comin' *Bubbly Boxers *The Boos Are Back *Junkyard Jukebox *Vine to Vine Combat *Gone Bananas *The Extreme Fruit *Race to the Treetop *Shake It *The Non-Extreme Flowers *Relay for Ruckus *Grinder Bind *Bowser's Brutal Brawl *Reverse Radius *Dig for Destruction *Fire Forever Category: Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games By COKEMAN11 Category:Party Games